


And in that night she knew

by Lockitin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Exes to Lovers, F/M, Investigations, Light Angst, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockitin/pseuds/Lockitin
Summary: Its been 7 years sinc Betty had investigated anything in this town. And now she was doing it with a new partner. But after tonight she would realize just how much she missed the old one.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	And in that night she knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this is my first shot at something like this. 
> 
> Post time jump  
> Little Barchie to start but ending  
> Both missing old loves

Once again Betty finds herself sneaking around the dark trying not to be seen. This time she is trying to figure a way inside the dark building in front of her. Girls from the town have been going missing and so far everything has led her to this building. Then she sees it an old emergency exit door is broken and stuck open. That's her way in.

All the sudden she hears a noise, ducking behind a tree to hide, she looks around trying to see where the noise coming from. After a bit she spots the source of the noise. On the other side of the drive way she sees Archie, she brought him tonight for backup, but she still isn’t sure that was the best idea. He points to the open door he has seen it too. Then he is reaching into his backpack. She watches as he reaches in and pulls out something, but in the dark she can’t quite tell what it is. AS Archie moves the black object towards his head, it hits her, she knows what he is doing. She tries to say something, tries to stop him. But at that moment she knew it was too late and most likely her investigation is doomed.

The next thing she knows Archie is yelling, running into the building holding a bat with that stupid black ski mask on his head. And then she sees her worst nightmare. The subject of her investigation, running out the back door pushing a couple of girls at what looks like gun point. He pushes the girls into the back seat of a car and next thing she knows all she sees is taillights as the car is drives off.

Dejected she just rolls her eyes and walks off. Back down the road from which they came. And deep down she knows that Archie just ruined her only lead. Now she is no closer to figuring out who is taking these girls than she was when she started. 

Walking down the road towards her car she had parked so they wouldn’t be seen coming. When behind her she can hear Archie running to catch up with her. She turns and looks back and watches him take off that stupid black mask. Then she hears him say “Did you see that? I almost had him." She turns, and starts walking again, mumbling to herself “Why didn’t I just ask Jughead?” Cause she knows she is going to have to ask him now anyway. She know he was now her last hope.

She has seen Jughead around town talking to people asking questions. She knows he is investigating the exact same thing she is. I really miss investigating with him, she thought to herself. Shaking that thought from her mind. She knows she could of saved so much time if she just would have asked him for help in the first place. But she couldn’t, she was dating Archie now. 

But why? What happened tonight was just another in a long line of things that has has her asking herself this question a lot lately. She thought it would work but the more and more she is around Archie she finds that she is not in love with him like she should be. It doesn't feel like it should. It is totally different than what she felt for Jughead, or still feels for Jughead. Cause she isn’t sure if she has ever stopped loving him that way. But with Archie it’s different, it’s like loving a brother or what exactly he is, her best friend. And she thinks Archie feels the same way too. She sees the way he looks at Veronica. How he watches her walk around school. And she sees just how mad it makes him the way her husband treats her.

Archie finally catches up with Betty looking so pleaded withhimself. She looked and him and knew right then what needed to be done. She had been thinking about this for awhile now. And tonight had been when it became clear. Turning to Archie she exhales slowly to calm her nerves. Then looking him in straight in the eyes she says “Archie, we need to talk.”

Later that night in a booth at Pop's they talked. And in the end they both came to the same conclusion. They loved each other, but they weren't in love with each other. Archie had said it first he thought they were better just being friends. Betty couldn't agree more.

So he she was the next morning, dialing Jughead's number. She nervously bites her lip hoping he picks up. She has seen the way he looked at her and Archie. He looked like it crushed him, but he would never say anything bad. Always quiet and reserved, she knew it was his coping mechanism. After what seemed like forever he finally answered. A questioning sounding "Betty" coming through the phone. She took a calming breath and said "Hi Jughead, I need to see you. Can we meet somewhere and talk? "


End file.
